


i just wanted to be worthy, mr. stark!

by spideynamu



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i just love tony stark so much, there was actually no angst this time can y’all believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideynamu/pseuds/spideynamu
Summary: Ned decided that Spider-Man should be worthy at lunch and what he says goes in Peter’s book.(bingo prompt: “I’m not going out with you in that costume.”)





	i just wanted to be worthy, mr. stark!

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 2am i think, and i have school tomorrow?? but i’m committed to this sooo y’all get whatever the hell this is supposed to be. very lighthearted though, no angst for once lmao.

Tony had just finished a meeting when FRIDAY announced that there was an incoming call from Peter Parker.

Odd, it was only Tuesday, why would the kid be calling him now?

“Answer him, FRI, let’s see what’s up with the kid today,” Tony smiled, wondering if another lady had given him a churro.

“Hey, hey, Mr. Stark, I was wondering, um, do you wanna go patrol with me after lab day, tomorrow?” Peter stammered on the other end.

He didn’t sound like he was hurt, which meant Tony didn’t have to worry about him showing up and passing out from blood loss _again_.

“Yeah, sure kiddie, anything new happen today?”

Peter immediately rattled off about his patrol, the usual people that needed directions, helping a girl find her mom after she got lost at the park, and stopping a robbery before it got out of hand.

All in a day’s work for Spider-Man, and Tony couldn’t be prouder.

“Nice work, Pete, Queens wouldn’t live without their favorite spider,” the man congratulated, and he could practically see Peter’s grin through the phone.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark, I’m looking—hey, that’s illegal stop it, sorry Mr. Stark duty calls!”

The call abruptly ended, leaving Tony in silence once again and okay, maybe he missed the kid’s rambling a little bit. 

Only a little bit though.  
__

By the time Tony wrapped up his last few meetings, he already had 20 upgrades he had thought of for Peter’s suit and maybe a couple ideas they could try to make new forms of his web formula.

Lab days with the kid had become routine, after May finding out that her nephew was Spider-Man, she was adamant that Peter get the proper training.

That conversation had been a long one, both for Peter and Tony and neither of them wanted a repeat of it so training and labs days it was.

And lab days had also turned into movie nights, with both of them snuggled on the couch and two bowls of popcorn because of Peter’s fast metabolism.

Most of the time they’d rewatch the Stars Wars movies and Tony would deny that it was because seeing how passionate Peter was about the franchise was the reason why he always agreed.

“Message from Spider-Baby, Boss,” announced Friday as the doors to the lab opened.

Tony glanced down at his phone, smiling as he read the message.

_good night, mr. stark!! see u tomorrow :)_

Cute.

_Night, kid. Get some sleep, don’t you have your Spanish quiz, tomorrow?_

A minute later and Peter responded.

_oof yeah, okay sleepy time now, thanks mr. stark_

And Tony knew that if this night ended like most nights, he’d probably still be awake by the crack of dawn, but maybe today would be different.

_Sleep well, kiddo, good luck on your quiz._  
__

When Peter woke up he had three new messages.

One from Ned that asked if he wanted to hang out next weekend and build Legos and watch movies all day and hell yeah he wanted to.

He texted an affirmative before reading MJ’s message about not being late for Decathlon practice tomorrow and Mr. Stark’s message about his upcoming Spanish quiz.

Looking at the time, he nearly jumped, it could not be that late, he didn’t even press snooze this time!

Rushing through his usual morning schedule he bid May a hasty goodbye before work, and practically sprinted towards the train.

Most of Peter’s morning was a bit of a blur, but hey he actually got enough sleep for once so at least he tried.

When lunch arrived he couldn’t be any happier, smiling as he sat down in front of Ned and MJ.

“Pete, ya know what’d be cool?” Ned randomly started and MJ looked up from her book with a glance that was curious but somehow disinterested at the same time.

Seriously, how could she do that?

Man, Peter was so glad she knew about Spider-Man already, otherwise he’d feel kinda bad for leaving her out of the conversation.

MJ would probably figure it out in the end though, she was so cool like that.

“Imagine Spider-Man holding Thor’s hammer man, like a worthy spider,” Ned paused, excitement gleaming in his eyes, “that’d be so cool!”

And Peter already agreed to the idea, Tony Stark would always be his hero, but come on, Thor was the God of Thunder and he was well, _Thor_.

“Yeah of course, Ned, but he’s been off planet for a while now, so…” he trailed off, a bit bummed out Spider-Man wouldn’t get to wield Thor’s hammer today.

“Dude, look, it’s kinda tacky but I found this a few days ago!”

Ned pulled out a winged helmet, Peter didn’t remember him wearing one but it was cool so why not, and a plastic replica of Thor’s hammer.

And yeah, it was kinda tacky but Peter already knew he’d be keeping them forever—man he was so lucky to have a best friend like Ned.

“Wear it on patrol, today, please,” and Peter already knew he lost when he saw Ned’s expression.

Peter nodded, grabbing the hammer and helmet and storing them in his backpack for later.

“Dorks.” MJ snorted and Peter rolled his eyes, hiding his small smile behind a sip of water.  
__

When the last bell rang Peter was already dashing out the doors, spotting Happy’s familiar car.

“Hey, Happy!”

Happy nodded at him and Peter had known him long enough to know by now that he was in a good mood today.

“How was school, kid?” Happy asked, taking the familiar route towards the Tower.

“Eh, I did good on my Spanish quiz I think, and Ned gave me this to wear on patrol today,” Peter finished and grabbed the items from his bag.

Happy took one glance at the items and snorted.

Peter looked at Happy a bit confused, why did Happy look like that and _was he smiling?_

Before he could think about it any longer, they were already stopping by the Tower and Happy was ushering Peter out.

“Have fun, kid!” and then the man was gone.

Walking through the doors, Peter greeted a kind hello to the desk lady, and headed towards the private elevator.

“To Mr. Stark’s lab, FRI, thanks.”

The AI hummed an affirmative, and soon Peter was greeted by the sight of Tony chasing DUM-E around, yelling about a fire extinguisher and a community college.

Typical.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!”

A crash and DUM-E was heading towards Peter instead, beeping happily at him.

“Alright kiddo, got any ideas?” Tony asked and Peter nodded, already design ideas sheets from his backpack and laying them down on the closest table.  
__

“Mr. Stark, come on, you said you’d patrol with me!”

Tony was fiddling with one of the prototypes for the new webshooters and as cool as that was, Peter had already promised Ned earlier and he never broke his promises.

“Alright, hey go suit up, kid, I gotta check something with Pep real quick.”

Peter quickly grabbed his suit, grinning when he saw Thor’s helmet on his spandex clad head.

“Hey, Karen, what do you think?” he asked his AI, absentmindedly twirling the hammer in his hand.

“You look very worthy Peter,” she commented, in what sounded like amusement for an AI at least.

“Hey kid ready to—what the _fuck_ is that?”

And wow, Mr. Stark did not sound happy.

“Kid, I’m not going out with you in that costume,” Tony snipped, looking at Peter in what he assumed was betrayal.

“Costume? _Costume?_ Mr. Stark you built my suit!” Peter protested, and oh maybe this was why Happy was looking at him like that.

Mr. Stark was jealous, and maybe it was a little mean but he was already blurting it out before he could process it.

“Should I use Captain America’s shield instead then?” he pondered and he couldn’t help but snicker at Mr. Stark’s scandalized face.

“Absolutely not, do that and you’re disowned, out of my will,” a pause, “and I’ll sell _all_ your Legos.”

Peter knew he wouldn’t, but then again he couldn’t risk it either, Legos were precious man.

“You know, you’re my favorite superhero, Mr. Stark,” Peter started, “you’ll never see them but I dressed up as Iron Man for Halloween.”

Tony’s eyebrow raised in interest, “Is that a challenge, kid? I’ll have you know me and May are basically best friends now.”

Peter felt his blood run cold, that was definitely not the right thing to say.

“All I have to do is ask her for the pictures kid, you can’t stop me,” he teased, the nanotech already forming around him and Iron Man was off, flying towards the sky.

Damn it, Ned.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
